Angel in Black
by Tenshi K. Tama
Summary: After being saved by a mysterious girl, Hiro didn't think he would see her again, let alone take care of her! HiroOC
1. Proloque

Summary:After being saved by a mysterious girl, Hiro didn't think he would see her again, let alone take care of her! Hiro/OC 

Disclaimer:Truth be told...I'm actually glad that I don't own gravitation! Do you know what Maki Murakami writes in the little fill in boxes?!

Rating is Teen, half cuz I don't know how to do a X-rated scene, and half is that I'm just confusedc as to what to put it.

AN:This doesn't really have a main POV, just whoever it's talking about. This story is a Hiro/OC, so if you think that you don't have enough detail about her then tell me.

Proloque

GuitarMaster43:Hey, what's going on?  
Onpu1687:Not much just sitting in my room GuitarMaster43:Bored?  
Onpu1687:Not too much. I have to go in a bit.  
GuitarMaster43:Awww! Do you remember what today is?  
Onpu1687:What?  
GuitarMaster43:This is the day we first met Onpu1687:It really has been a year hasn't it?  
GuitarMaster43:Yep, well...one entire year and we still haven't met. I was hoping to spend the day talking.  
Onpu1687:I'm sorry...gotta go! Once again, I'm sorry GuitarMaster43:Well I-  
Onpu1687 has logged off. Unable to send message

_"_Dang it! yelled silently, Hiroshi and put his hand to his forehead. Hiroshi Nakano is the guitarist of the popular Japanese rock band: Bad Luck. At only 19 he had his own apartment and a motorcycle to take him where he needed to go.  
He cursed to himself and closed his laptop. Getting up from his spot, he walked over to the door and opened it, only to be greeted with a hand in mid-air about to knock, which belonged to his young roommate. "Um, uh..yeah," "Hey," was his response." I w-wanted t-to ask if you could give me a ride to...to work, but if you're busy I under-" "It's ok, are you ready now?" he interrupted "Um, yeah. I just have to get my bag," she answered. She turned around and disappeared into her room then came back out with a backpack. Even though she mostly only used it for work, she took it 'almost' everywhere she went when she first started living here with him. On that note, he really never knew what she carried in it in the first place.  
The ride to her job was a quiet one. Hiroshi freshly remembered the day when he invited the sixteen year old into his home. Took some time to get used to though. "Ano...Hiro?" "Yes?" "Do you remember?..."

* * *

A story is like a life. Prolques are the babies of literature.

* * *

I can't add anymore cuz that would mess up the other chapters. Please R & R!


	2. Chapter 1 Milk and Honey

Chapter 1: Milk and Honey  
Hiro flopped on his couch and let out a big sigh. He was a little depressed since his date was supposed to meet him at the park, but she stood him up. He ran a hand through his long maroon-red hair that stopped at his mid-back. Hiro didn't want to stay home for the rest of a good day (even though it was technically evening now) but at the same time he felt too lazy to get up and do anything.

Pulling his motorcycle up, he had decided to go to a small cafe' that had just opened up earlier this year. Walking in, he examined the place: some tables, a bar, a small stage, and an average amount of customers for a fresh place. He sat at a random table and after awhile a girl with extremely long silver hair stepped onto the stage. He had noticed her when he came in but she had on different clothes now. A few other people came onto the stage with equipment. After getting setting up, the silver-haired girl, who now had a guitar in her hands, came up to mic, but instead he heard a male voice which belonged to the keyboardist. "Alright everyone, two more and then we're closing up. Here at the Kekoo cafe'." When he was finished, he signaled everybody ready and with a steady sigh, the intro started. Soft notes filled the air of the cafe'. First keyboard, then the rest followed. He was starting to get anxious to even hear a word come out. Then she began to sing...

heart beat/time elapsing music

Love, love is so fair from easy doom worded feel like somebody prayed

gentle impulsion shakes and leaks in there feel like somebody prayed teardrop on the fire feel like somebody prayed

He listened to her singing long and hard. Her voice was like milk and honey. As part of a rock band, he had heard many types of music from a different variety of people, both men and women, but he absolutely never felt so much of a connection with the mood her music created. He also couldn't help but think that she reminded him of something, no, someone.

night, night, if you dare black flowers blossom feel like someone prayed black flowers blossomed feel like someone prayed teardrop on the fire feel like someone...

heart beat/time stopping music

The song ended

Perfect...It was the only word he could think of. Sung with passion and such beauty that he could not imagine. She let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding and opened her eyes for the first time since the music started and looked around as people started to pile in to see the young girl sing. She looked a little worried since they only had one song left. 'This might get ugly' she thought to herself. Then golden eyes met teal ones, and she froze. The boy, wasn't really a boy more like a man, he-he was smirking at her. At first scared, she quickly gained back her confidence and continued to play the last song of the night. She sang harder than ever, every moment or two, sneaking a look at the red haired person who never looked away.

Nervous was the woman on stage in front of him. Hiro felt how she tensed at looking at all the people who were coming when the band was almost done. She kept looking until she met gazes with him, and Hiro tried hard to hide his coming blush and succeeded, smiling up at her. The petite girl looked like she was about to jump as she cheered right up and did the last song. She put her heart and soul into what she sang and would try to look at Hiro without being noticed, he caught every time. When the song finished, the manager tried politely to throw everyone out. At that moment, Hiro asked for the restroom, not feeling like running the speed limit just in case.

When he came back out he noticed the whole place was dark except for one light on a table with someone at it who looked to be just going home. He looked around the cafe', there was no one in the back either. 'How long did I spend in there?' he asked himself as he walked over to whoever was at the table. "Excuse me?" The person turned around to show golden eyes that sparkled in the dim light but still shined. "Yes, sir...um we are closed I'm sorry," she paused giving a questioning look, "Um, How did you get in here? The door is locked," "I was in the bathroom," he answered like it was the most natural thing in the world to say. "oh..." she said unable to find words. She walked him over to the door, unlocked it, and let him out along with herself, locking it again. Hiro jumped on his bike and started to ride off when she stopped him just as he got to the end the of the street. He took off his helmet. "What?" "You forgot your jacket!" she had to yell it, since he was almost out of sight. Hiroshi was about to back up, but the girl was already making her way to him in split-seconds. "Here, you almost left without it," she said handing it to him, "Thanks, hey, you sing nice, have I ever met you before?" "Thank you, well I gotta go, bye!" before Hiro could say anything else, she had made a mad dash down the other end of the street and turned. "Hmmm, I thought the only thing over there was the park...oh well," with that he sped down the street and made it to his apartment. Opening the door and jumping into bed, he began to relax and then drift into sleep.

end chap 1

* * *

My chapters maybe short but my determination is not. I shall find this girl, but what when I do?

* * *

Review for more chapters. 


	3. Chapter 2 Worth Remembering like a Dream

Chapter 2: Worth remembering like a dream.

He couldn't believe it. Hiro had started the day off so right but why did it have to conclude with this?! Here he was, on the bad side of Tokyo being mugged. Don't get me wrong, Hiro never let just anybody push him around, he was strong, but not strong enough. He was outnumbered, a good 1/6, or maybe they were punching him so hard that he was seeing double. His body hurt too much to even contemplate on the thought. One man, held his fist up and was getting ready to land it in Hiroshi's face...but it never happened. Instead he heard the man cry in pain and fall to the floor. Two turned around to see what was wrong, only to be knocked silly, and as the mystery rescuer was about to attack again, the leader pulled out a gun and aimed at the person. His partner, who was happy that he was still standing, shined a flashlight at 'him' only to show that it was a woman dressed in a dingy and dirty black tank and ordinary sports pants with the matching black jacket wrapped around her waist. She had long white like hair that looked a bit gray and puffs of dirt in it. Her face held an old fashioned gas mask on it, like the kinds you would see in a costume store(Sango from InuYasha), but you could still tell that it was retorted in anger. Her eyes held a golden fire inside them filled with rage, you could almost her her heavy breathing. Hiroshi looked at her and as soon his vision went back into focus she started to calm down. "Hey! who the heck gave you the right to knockout my men! I'll make you pay!" spat the leader as he tried to shoot the girl. She tried to dodge them all but it was difficult cause the alley really wasn't that big. She took her moment to take Hiro and get him out of there when the man reloaded his gun. She had to half pick him up cause of all the bruises that he had received, and his vision was still a little blurry. Looking ahead he pointed to something but the up and down of running and sudden stop made him forget. "Hey! there they are!" Then gunshots could be heard, and then running immediately started again, and slowly and silently he fell unconscious.

He re-awoke minutes later still hearing the gunshots and random objects and yelling but they were more distant. "Where am I?" he said, surprised he was able to speak again. When he opened his eyes he saw the shadow of someone over him from the suns light, and when his vision cleared the detail started to come in. "I see you're finally awake..." It was a girl but not the same one as before, this one had dark colored skin and wild golden-yellow hair that was held back with a maroon ribbon and blue eyes. "Wow. You're beat up pretty bad. It's a good thing that you were saved in time. You are so lucky to be saved by her at all." she said happily. There were so many things that were running through his mind but only one word came out, "Her?" She nodded and pointed to his right. It was then that he recognized his surroundings, he in the park, though he didn't know which one or which part, he was leaning half way on a tree. Hiro turned his head to his side and saw his savior. Her head was turned sideways to her right and her eyes were closed. The small wind played with her long slightly dirty hair which was now tied in a high ponytail. She opened her eyes then slowly turned to look at him. She still had on her mask so it wasn't that easy to guess at what she was thinking of. The moment really didn't last long as she stood. It was then that he noticed that she had a hole going straight through her left shoulder, but he was so much in shock they just looked like a big idiot with his mouth gaping open. She already started to walk away, stopping then looking over her shoulder then back forward. The first thing he ever heard her say since their confrontation was: "Mend his wounds and get him home safely, that is a direct order." then she vanished. "Yes, ma'am" was the response of the dark skinned girl. She bent down and took a needle out of her bag and injected it into him, then once again he fell into a deep sleep.

Awakening, Hiroshi looked around furiously. He was in the N-G building, in his studio. "What the heck!?" "Hiro!!!!" Hiroshi looked up to see his band mate and best friend, Shuichi Shindou, ofcourse he already knew it was him cause he was the main person that gave him the nickname when they were in highschool. Shuichi , or shu-chan to some circumstances to some people, was the lead singer and even though his speaking voice didn't show it he sure did have lungs. "Hiro!!! Are you ok?!?! You went to sleep for a very long time!!!" The little pink-haired singer looked like he was about to cry, and after awhile, something the boy said made him think "sleep?" "If you two are done, it would be nice if we got back to rehearsal." "Ok ok, were comin..." they both said in unison as they walked over to the very irritated keyboardist. Suguru Fujisaki was the third and last edition to Bad Luck. He wasn't always with them, his boss said he would be a good upgrade. Suguru or just plain Fujisaki as they all called him was only sixteen years old but a very hard worker and wise when it came to the music business, on top of that his cousin is Tohma Seguchi, the president of N-G productions.

While walking home, Hiro just couldn't clear his mind for anything. 'Sleep? Does that mean it was all a dream? Maybe I'm just going crazy.' He reached up to brush the hair out of his face but when he touched it he felt a great numbing pain. 'What the? That's where the guy punched me. So does that mean it was real?' he thought, 'If so, then, who was that woman? Why did she save me? I'm so confused!!!!' Walking past a dark alley, he heard strange noises, like someone was in pain. He walk down it and found a dim flashlight, picked it up and showed it at the owner of the noises. What he saw before was stunning. They were the men that attacked him. Each one of them had a certain injury, all six of them. Not wanting anything to do with it anymore, he just turned the flashlight off.

Hiroshi bolted up from his bed and looked around his room through his sweaty bangs. 'What the-Was that a dream or what?...a...a memory?' He got up and walked over into the hallway and into his bathroom. He turned on the hot water and splashed his face. "Tha-That woman! It was a memory! I remember from that long ago!" Hiro was part terrified, part confused. She saved him from those guys last year and got shot in her shoulder. He tried all he could to find her and thank her but came up blank. Now all of a sudden here she was singing at a cafe'. "What if that's not her...like she had a sister of somethin. She could be on the other side of the world.' But something inside him said that it was her and she could be living on the other side of the street for all he knew. Turning off the water, he dried himself, "It just all seems so...strange." He looked at the clock on the wall, 5:45am, It was about time to get up anyway. So, after a shower and breakfast he promised himself to find her after work.

later that day

6:03pm

'Aghhh!! come on already!!!' He thought to himself as he looked at the clock for the thousandth time. "Mr Nakano, is there a problem?" asked his shacho. Their rehearsal was supposed to end at six, but Seguchi had called a meeting about their next album. "No sir, please continue," Hiro felt like he was going to kill himself, the girl at the cafe' probably left by now! Even though he didn't know when it opened or closed. "Ok, one last thing," He decided to listen since it was the ending, "...I want one of you to do me an errand. Have you ever heard of the Kekoo cafe'? Well there seems to be a rising star there. I've heard of a girl who sings very beautifully and I'm thinking of adding her to the group," Hiro eyes went wide at what his boss just told them. He hoped no one would say yes but when he saw Fujisaki's mouth open, he asked to do it without a second thought, stating that he would be bored today. He lied "Ok, then Hiro, she has long white hair and-" "I think I know," He said cutting him off and almost running out the door and out the building. Leaving his bandmates and producer wideyed. "Must be some girl," They're manager said arms across his chest and shaking his head, and the rest of them let out a big sigh.

Hiroshi sped down the streets of Tokyo barely stopping at the signs. When he finally reached his destination, he walked in and sat at a random table, or more specifically, the table nearest to the stage but not too close. He sat there practically the entire day. He ordered two milkshakes, a slice of cheesecake, some coffee, and a pretzel. He had not seen a single girl all day long besides the customers and the waitresses, who occasionally flirted with him. He figured that she probably had the day off today, so he paid the tab and left. Feeling a bit down, Hiro picked up some take out and left for his house, freshened himself up and went to bed. He wasn't in the mood to do anything else.

It had been the exact same thing everyday that the cafe' was open: He would try to rush over after work, stay all day and wait, then go home. Yesterday, Hiro finally asked a waitress where she was and the woman said that she was fired 3 weeks ago. He asked her why she was fired and the young girl said, "When you apply for a job here, you've got to enter your address for emergency type stuff like that and mailing the checks, right? Well she was poor so she didn't really live anywhere. When the boss learned that he kicked her out but then he said that if she did have somewhere to stay, then he would let her back, without even a application. I have no idea where she is now but some say that she lives on rooftops and others that she lives at the park in the trees." Hiro asked for her name but the waitress said that she didn't work there too long so she never got a name tag. Right now, Hiroshi's mind was racing and he couldn't just shake it off.

It was the middle of the night, well near midnight, and he was on his motorcycle trying to clear himself. Not wanting to run out of gas, he stopped at the park and decided to go for a long walk there. It was a good thing he had a coat cause it was dead freezing. Walking through the front gate, Hiro could barely see the moon since it looked like it was about to rain. It was mid-October, one of those cold rainy months in Japan. It didn't really matter to him if it rained or not on him cause in his heart, it had already started raining. Thunder broke out, as the small drizzle turned into a light pour down, and he still didn't care. First, he was rescued by a beautiful woman, and all of a sudden she disappeared out of his life for what he thought was forever. Then, he finally met her after so much time, and he lost her again! Now, here he was, walking in the rain, in a park, in the middle of the night. What made it worse was that he didn't even know her name! If all that wasn't pathetic then he didn't know what the word meant anymore.

Spotting a bench, he strolled over to sit for awhile and sulk some more, but when he got in front of it...he felt like he couldn't even breathe anymore. Lying on the bench, holding knees together, and trying to warm herself, was the girl. He kept staring at her in shock until he realized that all she wore were the clothes that she saved him in, still all torn and dirty, but this time she had no jacket. He figured it must have gotten stolen or something. As Hiro reached over to wake the girl he noticed something else; when he breathed, he could see the puffs of air cause it was cold, but he didn't see any puffs comin from her. He didn't see her body rise and fall or any other sign of breathing. He half picked her up and started shaking, desperately trying to wake the frozen body but her eyes still remained shut. Hiroshi picked the rest of her up and ran through the cold rain to his motorcycle.

Making sure to drive slowly so she, and the backpack that he found her sleeping on, wouldn't fall off but still fast he made it to his apartment. Hiro burst through the door and the first thing he did was grab as many blankets, heaters, and anything else that would warm her up and engulf her in it. A few hours passed and he was starting to calm down; he found a thermometer and the more her fever went down, the more stuff he took away. A doctor came awhile ago and told him that she had a fever but nothing too serious, probably just the flu. The doctor also said that having so many blankets and stuff around her would make her warmer and actually make the temperature rise, when the goal was to lower it. When Hiro was satisfied that it went down low enough, he picked the girl up away from everything and set her in his bed to rest. Hiro had a guest room but it mostly had miscellaneous junk thrown everywhere in it, which really wasn't like him. He took a chair from the kitchen and sat next to the bed and watched her breathe. He needed desperately to clear his mind and think about everything, but he was sooo tired, he just got up, walked to the sofa and went to sleep.

"...Hiro...Hiroshi...wake up, Hiro...giggles...wake up for me..." A woman's voice was calling him. "Please wake up Hiro." Hiro saw in front of him someone that he thought he wouldn't see ever again, his mother. She looked exactly how she did when she died as she held out her arms from far away, "Mama...?" he sounded childish, just like he did when he was 8 years old. Quickly looking down at himself, he was correct. It was the year of his life when his mother left him forever. Suddenly, he heard cars and guns, his mother...screaming in pain. The noises flashed through his mind like a never ending river. He heard everything but he saw nothing. Nothing. He was alone. He was always alone after she was gone, for she was all he had left. Now he was all by himself. "Hiro! Come on! We're gonna be late!" Then he saw his best friend trying to pull him out from in front of a music store. "What is it Hiro? That a cool looking old-fashioned guitar! I bet it plays great!" "Yeah but look how much it costs..." It was too expensive but Shuichi bought it for him on his birthday.

"Wake up, Hiro..." There was his mother's image again but it started fading into something else...his living room ceiling. Hiro woke up and looked around him, got up and walked over to his bedroom and looked inside. She was sleeping so peacefully, the pink across her cheeks proved that she still had a fever. Hiro walked back to his kitchen to make breakfast. '...mama...'

end chap 2

* * *

In a way, memories are dreams. The bad are nightmares and the good and dreams. What's remarkable is when you dream of the future...

* * *

Review for more chapters... 


End file.
